


And we both hope there's something

by gaymerkree



Series: Steamy Vamp Stories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Ruby, vampire bite euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: She's struck by her beauty. The woman pinning her to the wall is tall, and tan, with reddish brown hair and nearly white silver eyes. Her pupils are catlike slits mouth open to release heavy breaths, showing off a set if very sharp canine teeth. Her breath catches, and the woman blinks slowly."Please… I won't… but… please." Her voice is soft and pained, and Weiss feels something like pity swell within her for this woman.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Steamy Vamp Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782106
Comments: 29
Kudos: 237





	And we both hope there's something

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh  
> You know what, I just wanted Weiss to get a good fuckin', and I'm not ashamed, she deserves it.

_ And we both hope there's something  
_ __ But we bo-both keep fronting  
_ And it's a closed discussion  
_ __ And I'm thinking "Damn, if these walls could talk"

Walls Could Talk \- Halsey

It shouldn't have been too difficult, the short walk back to her dorm room from the part, (that she hadn't even wanted to go to in the first place.) Instead of the short walk through the campus she was yanked into a dark alley and pressed roughly against a brick wall. 

Now Weiss Schnee was no pushover, she has been taught from the time she was able to stand how to defend herself, her sister made sure of that. However, when one is surprised by a strong hand and pressed full body into a wall, things get a little less clear. Weiss' initial reaction is to thrash, to  _ get away _ , but the small whimper from her attacker stalls her. Her would-be attacker wasn't doing much in the way of attacking, only breathing heavily over her shoulder, the heavy breath causing a slight shiver. The alcohol in her system does something to keep her calm, but she shifts, cautious.

"I'm… Sorry…" she hears softly, and though it should make her more nervous, more  _ concerned _ , she pauses.

"Why?" Her voice sounds loud in the darkened alley, and even she doesn't know what her question is referring to. 

"So…. Hungry…" Weiss shutters out a breath and shifts to look at her attacker.

She's struck by her beauty. The woman pinning her to the wall is tall, and tan, with reddish brown hair and nearly white silver eyes. Her pupils are catlike slits mouth open to release heavy breaths, showing off a set of very sharp canine teeth. Her breath catches, and the woman blinks slowly.

"Please… I won't… but…  _ please _ ." Her voice is soft and pained, and Weiss feels something like pity swell within her for this woman. 

"You won't hurt me?" She's not afraid, something about the woman has her confident she'll be fine, the wounded animal like woman nods gruffly.

"Promise… it'll… it will be… nice…" the redhead laughs dryly, and Weiss nods.

"Okay, I'll help but-" She's cut off by a rough kiss at the nape of her neck.

Weiss is frozen as the taller woman kisses her neck roughly, all lips and tongue, and heat pools low in her abdomen. She grips tightly to her red hoodie "W-wait-" The redhead shifts quickly, pulling away and pressing her head into the wall behind Weiss. "Can I- Can I get your name?"

The response is a low rumble, "Ruby…Rose..."

Nodding quietly, Weiss displays her neck again, watching the woman's pupils dilate before leaning back in.

Ruby is more cautious this time, placing gentle kisses around the already reddened skin. Weiss shivers, and the small alley seems to darken, closing them both off to the rest of the world. Ruby’s hands grip softly to her waist, thumbing the hem of her shirt before she bites gently. Weiss isn’t sure what she expected, pain maybe, but certainly not a cool heat at their points of contact.

The heat travels as if part of her blood through her body, a pleasant tingling below her skin as she’s numbly aware of Ruby’s teeth digging in further. An unbidden moan floats from her throat, and the  _ vampire _ , (she belatedly realizes) shutters close. 

She feels like time slows, but the soft touch of Ruby's hands do nothing to calm her heart. She feels the vampire nearly  _ everywhere, _ and she wants more. She feels a tongue move languidly at her throat and she moans again, the heat pooling at her core causing her to buck forward. A particularly rough suck makes her knees weak, but Ruby holds her steady. Her body is hot and needy, and she's not sure how she got here but the attractive redhead wasn't making the situation easier with a warm hand pressed against Weiss' bare stomach.

Breathing out another needy moan Weiss tugs weakly at the crimson red hoodie. Ruby presses her hips forward and uses both hands to palm clumsily halt Weiss's ribs. Weiss moves forward, dizziness seeps into her vision before her eyesight is filled with worried silver.

"Are you okay? I didn't take too much-" Weiss cuts her off with a clumsy kiss and Ruby laughs into it. "Are you sure?" Weiss feels drunker than she's ever been, but completely coherent, her body is hot all over and she absolutely needs to be touched.

"Yes-" is her breathy reply, leaning her full weight against the taller woman. She refuses to beg, but Ruby is so pretty, and there is no way she's not good with that smirking mouth.

With permission Ruby moves forward, pushing Weiss' bra over her breasts to grope them softly. Weiss hooks her thumbs into Ruby's belt loops, tugging her close. Weiss' legs shake and the silver eyed vampire takes the queue, sliding practiced hands down and roughly gripping her thighs to lift her up and into her arms. 

Legs wrapped around a firm abdomen, Weiss breathes in rough breaths, arms balanced on broad shoulders. Ruby ducks low, taking a pink nipple between her lips and sucking softly. Weiss leans back against the wall, rolling her hips to the tempo of Ruby's soft sucks. Weiss can feel her back Ruby roughly against the bricks behind her, but the tall vampire pressing soft kisses and bites to her breasts, is far more important. 

A particularly rough bite ignites the cold heat from before, and has her groaning into the open air. The flood of heat sinks to her core and she finds herself rolling her hips faster and harder. Ruby pulls her mouth away, licking softly at the small bubbling blood on her breast before locking gunmetal silver with lust filled blue.

"I'm gonna set you down okay?" Weiss nods numbly, trying to stand on unsteady legs.

When Weiss is fully stable Ruby makes quick work of the buttons on her jeans, tugging them open, and pressing a hand past the band of silky underwear. Weiss hisses at cool fingers, looking up she watches Ruby's pupils dilate again as the taller woman huffs out a soft " _ Wow _ ." Before delving between slick folds. "You're so  _ wet _ Weiss." (She'll have to investigate how this creature of the night knows her name, but  _ god _ was that sexy.)

Weiss breathes out husky moans as Ruby presses slow circles to her swollen clit. With ease she slides a single digit into Weiss, coaxing out a choked moan. Ruby hums softly hooking her finger just right to draw out another moan. "You're a singer right? Famous?" The question takes her by surprise, and it doesn't help that Ruby's slides in another finger.

"A-ah. Y-eah." She groans out softly and the look in Ruby's eye makes her heart stutter.

"Alright Weiss, then  _ sing for me _ ." It's almost a command, and Weiss doesn't take orders, but that's one she's certainly considering.

Ruby thrusts in a rough rhythm, inciting steady gasping moans from the singer. Weiss had never been taken this way, rough, pressed against an alley wall, certainly not by a vampire. Other lovers had tried to be gentle, afraid that the small heiress would break, but Ruby moved like she knew her. Ruby listened to her body and responded in kind, desperate to please her. 

With her orgasm building, Weiss could feel her mind going hazy, head pressed to a tan collar bone, hands fisted in Ruby's red hoodie. Soft chorus of 'oh' or 'ah' and 'yes!' echo through the alley, and Weiss is sure at least one person has seen them, but she can't find it within herself to care.

Ruby huffs softly into her ear, slowing her steady thrusts, "That's it Weiss, that's my good girl." Weiss swoons, her orgasm hitting like a lightning bolt, she cries out an desperate moan, and when she comes back she can hear the taller woman cooing in her ear, "You did so good."

Body slack, held up only by Ruby's solid form, Weiss breathes, heavy labored breaths into a soft shoulder. Ruby presses feather light kisses into her hair and cheek. Weiss tries to push her away, determined to keep up her stoic facade, but when her hand hits a warm cheek she can’t help but lean into the other woman's warmth.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be cold?" She laughs softly and Ruby grins.

"I break the mold I guess." 

The two women stand there for a moment, letting Weiss catch her breath. Once she's sufficiently straightened up she takes a shaky step forward, just to nearly fall into Ruby. Weiss groans shooting the taller woman a playful glare before Ruby scoops her up in muscular arms. Weiss nearly squawks, but a Schnee woman doth not squawk, so she settles for a surprised huff. 

"Allow me princess." Ruby coos softly, walking towards the original direction Weiss had been heading. "You're in Nevermore right?" Weiss flushes allowing herself to be carried.

"Yes, I have a bottom floor unit." Ruby nearly purrs at the statement, making her heart thunder and her center pulse.

"Swanky." The vampire coos. She rounds the corner to the far end of Nevermore Hall, and looks for a sign showing the singer's room.

Pointing to the far end Weiss informs her, 'second from the end' and she's set down delicately. Unlocking the door she slides into the darkened doorway, turning to face the silver eyed vampire, watching the moonlight reflect in her eyes, and a cool breeze flutter her shoulder length hair. She's caught in the moment, this bizarre supernatural moment where she just had sex with an attractive vampire in an alley a few blocks from her college dorm.

"What all is true about you?" She whispers, and Ruby smiles, taking a step to the edge of the door frame, but not in.

"Invite me in, and you'll see." It's a dare, a threat, and Weiss can't decide what she's more afraid of, inviting her in, or not.

"Ruby Rose, would you like to come in?" There's a flash across Ruby's silver eyes and she steps through the doorway, one, two, three steps before the door closes and auto locks. Its silent, and the glow from a light outside reflects against her face tan skin the color of caramel.

All at once something snaps and they rush towards each other, Weiss' arms wrap around a strong neck, and Ruby's around a slim waist. Weiss is nearly slammed into a chair nearby, an ugly leather thing that's more comfortable than it looks. Her hips are wedged up, pressed into firm abs, and Ruby's hands are everywhere. She feels her bra go loose, before the cups are pushed up under her chin and Ruby presses rough open mouthed kisses to her exposed skin. 

In a flurry her head spins, a soft pain informs her that Ruby has both wrists pinned to the back of the chair as she works her mouth over one nipple than the other. The pleasure spikes when the vampire makes soft easy bites along the soft parts of her breasts, covering her chest in hickies and pinpricks.

Her hands are released when Ruby decides she’s ready to move on from bruised and tender breasts to kiss roughly at a milky white neck. It's not till warm hands stoke the soft skin of her thighs that she realizes Ruby has smoothly removed her jeans, and palms softly at the flesh. She pulls back, and Weiss can feel sweat drip down the back of her neck as Ruby licks her lips.

The redhead is seated upon the matching leather ottoman, looking everything like a hungry hunter with sights on her prey, and Weiss has never been more turned on. Ruby sinks to her knees, tugging the silver haired woman's hips forward. Silver eyes sparkle with lust and Weiss feels a flare of panic before dull teeth bite at the soft skin of her inner thigh. She moans low and soft, before Ruby sucks roughly at the sensitive skin. She avoids Weiss's aching center, biting roughly into soft flesh and leaving the smaller woman shaking in need.

With a hungry glance Ruby looks over her conquest, both legs balanced on broad shoulders, her hands gripping into the soften leather, her shirt and bra still hiked up over her heaving breasts. "Look at you princess." Ruby coos, trailing a finger between ruined and bruised thighs and over the soaked lace covering Weiss' needy core. "You're  _ beautiful. _ " Weiss shutters, breathing out a weak moan, and affection sparks in the vampire's eyes.

"That's my good girl," Ruby purrs, thumbing the band of Weiss' ruined underwear, "I love your singing, let's get to the chorus." She tugs the band down, moving one of Weiss' legs off her shoulder briefly, to toss them across the room.

Weiss feels exposed to the grinning vampire, there's a puddle of her fluids between her thighs, and she cares for the amount of time it takes to lock eyes with lust filled silver. Ruby dips two fingers between wet folds, and Weiss whimpers, needing more. "Oh  _ princess, _ " she leans forward to kiss a shaking thigh, "I won't leave you like this." It's the only warning she gets before she feels the heavy warmth of Ruby's tongue between her folds.

With legs wrapped tightly around Ruby's strong shoulders she arches off the chair, howling steady ' _ ohhs _ ' and chants of 'yes yes  _ Ruby!!' _ Ruby laps hungrily at her, sucking softly on her swollen clit, watching the singer writhe against the leather chair. Ruby pulls away before she has the chance to peak, and Weiss almost tugs her back between her legs when she feels two slender fingers dip in and curl inside her. She releases another aching moan, sure her neighbors would hear, but unable to care.

Ruby watches with her head propped on a warm thigh, kissing the skin softly, "I'll take care of you love, you deserve a reward for that beautiful song you sang for me." Ruby's voice is almost slurred, coming out with a soft accent, and belatedly Weiss wonders how much blood she's lost tonight. True to her word Ruby returns to Weiss' clit, still thrusting at a steady pace. 

When she comes Weiss is pretty sure she blacks out, and when she comes back she's being lifted again, and carried to her bed in the next room. With one strong arm Ruby holds her upright, while pulling back the blankets of the queen bed and delicately laying the heiress down, she shifts to pull off the wrinkled shirt and bra, leaving her naked and sweaty.

"Don't go…" Weiss calls, and Ruby chuckles.

"I was hoping you'd ask me to stay." She purrs, removing her boots and jeans, hoodie tossed in their bout of passion. She crawls into Weiss' bed in a t-shirt and underwear, moving to cradle the smaller woman. "Thank you for the delicious meal." She coos, and Weiss swats at her gently.

"Go to sleep you dolt, it's nearly morning." She falls asleep wrapped in the warmth of a vampire with a sparkling smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
